The Kel-Morian Combine (mission)
|fgcolor= |prev=Reign of Fire |conc= |next=The Liberation of Korhal |image=TheKelMorianCombine SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September-October, 2500 |place=Moria |result=Kerrigan resupplies for Korhal offensive |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Kel-Morian Combine |commanders1= Sarah Kerrigan The Cerebrate Praetor Fenix |commanders2= |forces1= Zerg Swarm |forces2= Numerous mining guilds |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Obtain 10,000 minerals *Fenix must survive |optgoal=*Infest command centers |heroes=Fenix |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} The Kel-Morian Combine is the third zerg mission of Episode VI of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background Following the destruction of the psi disrupter on Braxis, Sarah Kerrigan had regained full control over her broods. As she and her allies prepared to assault Korhal to liberate it from the UED Expeditionary Fleet, Kerrigan informed them that her hive clusters still needed reinforcement, and asked for their aid in going on a resource one. Kerrigan suggested a raid on Moria, one of the richest resource nodes of the sector, to gather minerals to support the invasion of Korhal. Fenix volunteered to lead the raid himself. On Moria, Fenix came into conflict with numerous mining guilds working on the planet,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine. (in English). 1998. and Fenix was surprised to see the Kel-Morian Combine still in operation despite the open war going on in terran space.Fenix: "It is strange that this Kel-Morian Combine continues to operate while the UED grips the Dominion with an iron fist. I'll never underestimate the motivational effects of Terran greed again!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. The two were able to meet Kerrigan's resource quota and returned to Tarsonis to plan the expedition to Korhal. Walkthrough The player opens with an attack on a small terran base to establish their own in its wake. The first resource node seized technically has enough minerals to meet the objective, but it will take a long time to mine, and the player is better off mobilizing an army to destroy at least one of the other enemy bases. There are a total of five enemy forces, and together they control most of the map. The player can win the mission by destroying or infesting all enemy command centers, but this is more time-consuming and difficult. As a reward, however, all infested command centers transfer to the next level. The brown terrans lie north of the player's starting position, and attack primarily with s, vultures, goliaths, and the occasional . They also use dropships to ferry units to the back of the player's base. The red terrans to the east use marines, goliaths, siege tanks, and cloaked wraiths. In the middle of the map are the orange terrans, who used marines, goliaths, and some siege tanks. Far to the north-east are the blue terrans, who will use large amounts of infantry including s and science vessels, and will try to nuke the player's bases. Lastly, the white terrans to the north-west employ goliaths, wraiths, and s. Given the tight corridors of the map, defilers with dark swarm can greatly increase the longevity of the other ground troops; ultralisks can further soak up damage. Most aggression will come from the brown, red, and orange terrans, with the white and blue terrans only attacking rarely, but their forces are significantly stronger. The player should build up to a hive so they can fully upgrade their s and s, and use a force of them to destroy the brown base. With the brown terrans eliminated the player can expand to their base, and also seize a resource node on the cliffs south of their base, though there is no ground access so they will need overlords to ferry units. Lastly, there is a resource node on the cliffs east of the player's starting location guarded by a light garrison of the red terrans. With these bases, the player has plenty of resources and needs to simply focus on defending until they reach 10,000 minerals. If the player needs more resources, they can attack the orange base with an air force of mutalisks and guardians, as their air defenses are light. The red terrans are more heavily entrenched with siege tanks on high ground, numerous missile turrets, and cloaked wraiths that demand detection. A mixed force of air and ground units will work best to take them out. There are two resource nodes north of the red base the player can take in addition to the former orange and red bases themselves, as well as small pockets of stray minerals around the map. The optional objective is to infest enemy command centers, giving the player access to infested command centers in the next mission. The player's starting can be brought in as the brown terrans fall to infest their command center, as long as the player pulls back their forces to avoid destroying it entirely before the infestation is finished. If all 5 command centers are infested, not only will the 10,000 mineral goal be already reached, but the player will be able to gain access to powerful suicide bombers, each dealing 500 damage to selected targets. If the player destroys or infests an enemy command center, the enemy will not build another to replace it. References Category:StarCraft Episode VI missions Category:StarCraft Zerg missions